


Kainé Has a Smoke Break

by cycleofabsurdcircles



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Smoking, taking a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycleofabsurdcircles/pseuds/cycleofabsurdcircles
Summary: Kainé feels particularly irritated and has a cigarette to calm down.
Kudos: 10





	Kainé Has a Smoke Break

It had not been a bad day, but Kainé was still strangely restless. Something in the air smelled sour, blowing in from the Aerie like a grim promise of irritating things to come. She’d done her best to ignore it, but it was still getting to her.

When the clouds blew in and the thunder started, she’d had enough. She kicked the top off her bed, rummaged around underneath, and pulled out her prize: a pack of cigarettes and a rusted lighter.

Both were her grandmother’s. The old bat had had an inexplicable supply, and she had refused to tell where she got them. Kainé could still picture her sitting slumped in her chair, wreathed in smoke.

There were only five left. One was upside-down. “That one’s for luck,” Grandma had said, with a wink. 

Kainé was saving that one. 

She pulled one of the other cigarettes out of the pack, stepped out of her shack, and slumped down on the steps down to the field outside. She opened the lighter with an awkward flip, flicked a few times until she got a measly flame, and lit it. 

She took a deep drag and let it out slowly. “Fuck you,” she said to no one in particular.

Another drag. “Fuck you.”

Another one. “Fuck you.”

Over and over. It was mantric; she had to make these last few cigarettes count, after all.

The nicotine was working. She could feel her muscles untying. 

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you.”

The cigarette was barely a nub now. She could feel all the blood rushing around her body as it made its way to her head. “Fuck you.”

Finally, she could get no more smoke. She sighed deeply and flicked the butt out into the grass. “And fuck you too.”

She leaned back against the stairs, feeling a little dizzy. It had been a while since she’d had one. She wasn’t even sure she liked it. In a few minutes, she would get a headache, and a few minutes after that she would get sleepy (if she didn’t get nauseous first). 

If anyone showed up at this moment and started trouble, she’d be a teetering and useless mess.

Still, they were her grandmother’s. There wasn’t much left of her in this shit world. The flower wreath of lunar tears, the rusty lighter, these cigarettes, and Kainé herself. 

She looked down at the pack and saw the flipped cigarette. Kainé had never had any luck, and there was no point in trying to get any now. She was saving it for a different purpose: she’d smoke it when she got her revenge. 

Maybe that’s what the sour feeling was: her vengeance blowing into town. That was an encouraging thought...better make sure her swords were sharp. She stood up, slapped her face between her hands, and realized she was smiling.


End file.
